This application seeks five years of continued support for the P51 Base Grant (OD 011132) for the Yerkes National Primate Research Center of Emory University. The overarching goals of Yerkes are to conduct a research program focused on scientific problems relevant to human health and the NIH mission by providing resource infrastructure and expertise in appropriate scientific and veterinary specialties and to ensure the Center's ability to serve as a resource to Core Scientists, as well as to scientists regionally, nationally and internationally. During the current reporting period (5/1/2011 to present), the Yerkes Center has recorded remarkable progress, as evidenced by numerous (>790) publications, construction of new animal facilities, including a state-of-the-art transplantation ad ABSL3 facility, and progressive expansion of its research funding base, even in the era of an extremely competitive NIH funding environment. In addition, the Yerkes Primate Center has maintained outstanding core research programs and provided resources and services to a broad multidisciplinary network of affiliate and collaborative investigators throughout the region and nation. These research programs, which involve the use of a variety of nonhuman primate species, are directed primarily toward four major research disciplines, representing the research divisions within the Yerkes Center: 1) Microbiology and Immunology; 2) Developmental and Cognitive Neuroscience, 3) Neuropharmacology and Neurologic Diseases and 4) Behavioral Neuroscience and Psychiatric Disorders. Also, through the Divisions of Animal Resources and Pathology, Yerkes provides support for outside investigators conducting research at the Yerkes Center, consistent with our ORIP-mandated role as a regional and national resource. Specific aims for the upcoming period of support include: 1) To carry out basic and translational research using nonhuman primates to expand knowledge, develop improved treatments, and advance cures that will benefit humanity; 2) To provide regional and national resources for data, consultative expertise, biologic materials, and specialized facilities useful in supporting nonhuman primate research; 3) To study basic nonhuman primate biology and improve nonhuman primate breeding, husbandry and genetic characterization to better serve the biomedical research community; and 4) To provide research and training opportunities involving nonhuman primates to graduate and undergraduate students, postdoctoral fellows, visiting scientists and faculty members. The pursuit of these aims will enhance the Center's ability to serve as an enabling resource to Core and Affiliate Scientists for the conduct of nonhuman primate research, all for the ultimate goal of advancing human health.